A tale of two CSI
by Murderbynuns
Summary: The hunt for answers leads Horatio to more then a killer in New York MacHoratio slash


**Author: **Sparta

**Story:** A Tale of Two CSI's

**Pairings:** Horatio/Mac Danny/Speed

**Rating:** R

**Crossovers:** CSI Miami/CSI NY/NCIS/Numb3rs

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the CSI cast, I do own Aviva and intend to use her to her full potential but the rest is from my warped mind.

**Series:**

**Timeline:** Season 2 Miami before season 1 New York

**Spoilers:** MIA/NYC -Nonstop (CSI Miami)

**Summery: **The hunt for answers leads Horatio to more then a killer in New York

**Chapter Summery: **Horatio need a place to crash, Mac has a spare room and an empty heart

**Authors Note:**

**A tale of two CSI's **

Time heals all 

"So where do I pick you up from in the morning?" asked Mac as the Redheaded Lieutenant looked at him.

"Truthfully Mac I left so quickly I don't think I'm staying anywhere but the lab tonight?" said Horatio with a sigh as he looked through some of the files on Mac's desk.

"Come on" said Mac with a sympathetic smile as Horatio looked up in confusion.

"I've got a spare room, it's not pretty but it's empty" said Mac as Horatio chuckled and followed Mac out to his SUV.

When they arrived Horatio was taken by Mac's apartment as he followed Mac into his home. The decor was Oriental in style, Japanese or Chinese? Ether way the red walls where a little too much for Horatio. Amazed by the collections of weapons and Japanese artwork around the apartment, Horatio took a bet that Mac was probably trained to use them too.

"You have a nice home Mac" said genuinely Horatio as he sat down as Mac headed to the kitchen.

"Beer?" Mac offered from somewhere inside the fridge.

"Please, nice to know the city's not changed much since I left" laughed Horatio as Mac handed him a beer and sat opposite Horatio.

"It's been what seventeen years? I was a rookie beat cop when you left literally, you bumped me on the way out" laughed Mac as Horatio blushed slightly.

"How'd you know it was me? It has been seventeen years after all?" teased Horatio knowing all too well he remembered Mac and that day.

"How many cop do you know in New York have you color hair? I've seen what five in seventeen years of working in the Crime-lab" laughed Mac as he joined Horatio.

"So do you think you'd ever you come back home?" asked Mac as Horatio shook his head.

"Never New York holds too many bad memories for me, Miami's been more of a home to me then here ever was" said Horatio with a sigh before swigging his beer.

"So how about you?" Horatio asked Mac, who was confused slightly.

"How about me what?" asked Mac as he watched his companion.

"Your apartments made up for one and yet you wear a wedding band?" enquired Horatio as Mac sighed.

"Ever the CSI" sighed Mac again as Horatio looked at him with a warm look of comfort on his face.

Mac got up and walked over to a picture on the fireplace of a woman and a young girl, he picked it up and handed it to Horatio before sitting back down.

"My wife Claire was in the towers on 9-11, her body's never been recovered. My daughter Aviva was all I had left and the way my life is I hand no chose, I had to send her away for school or I'd lose her. I could barley look after myself let alone my daughter but I couldn't lose her too" said Mac with a sad sigh.

"Tell me about it, my younger brother Raymond was always the black sheep but he was my brother. After he was killed I still seem to be cleaning up his messes, one of them being a four year old girl he never knew who's not his wife's. So I did the only thing I could to protect her and now people believe she mine.

Then there's Jen a young girl I saved when I worked here, with both parents dead and no one else I took her in and raised her myself. She's all grown up now" said Horatio with a smile.

"But no wife I see?" said Mac referring to the lack of marks on his hand to show he was married.

"Nope and there never will be" answered Horatio as he studied Mac.

Knowing he'd taken a risk with what he implied to Mac, he hoped Mac felt the same way he did. All cop knew what happened to those who where gay, bi or lesbian in the force but Mac was worth it. Suddenly Mac's face changed as Horatio sat next to him and Mac figured out what Horatio wasn't saying.

"I've never...I joined the Marines after school and married Claire somewhere in the middle before I joined the Crime-lab, I knew what I felt but I was afraid to act on it. Claire knew I told her, it's like trying to keep secrets from Stella with Claire it doesn't work.

She was taken back but she learnt to use it and that's about the only experience I ever got" said Mac nervously as he fiddled with his beer bottle, he never once looked Horatio in the eyes.

"And Aviva?" Horatio asked

"When your teenage daughter walks in on you while your dealing with your frustrations it's hard to keep secrets" laughed Mac as Horatio chocked on his beer.

"Ouch, so she's ok with it?" asked Horatio as he brought Mac's face up to meet his gaze.

"Yes she's even tried a few times to set me up, male and female but I wasn't ready" said Mac as Horatio took a chance and leaned in and gently kissed Mac.

"And now?" Horatio asked as they broke apart

"I don't know? I want to but I'm confused Horatio we only met twelve hours ago" said Mac with a sigh as he got up.

Not deterred by this Horatio got up and followed Mac, wrapping one arm round Mac's waist he rested his head on the back of Mac's neck and the other arm across Mac's shoulder.

"Mac you can go to bed and I'll sleep in the spare room now and in the morning we can forget this conversation ever happened. In a few days I'll be back in Miami and this will never have happened, or we can make something of this tonight and enjoy each others company. ether way I'm more then willing all you have to do is trust me Mac, I'm not one to brake heart if I can" said Horatio with hope.

Mac stood there for a moment in silence before turning to face Horatio, meeting his gaze Mac lent in for a more passionate kiss then the one they'd shared before. After braking apart Mac lead Horatio to his room and closed the door for the night and what a long night it was going to be.


End file.
